


Recuerdos

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: A mi lado [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embarazo no deseado, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Post Mpreg, Recuerdos de Will, Relaciones, Spin Off de Por tenerte a mi lado, Teenagers, Will POV, embarazo adolescente, errores de juicio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Will tiene muchos motivos para pensarselo bien antes de dejar a Hannibal entrar de nuevo en su vida. Esta es una pequeña compilación de los momentos en su vida que determinaron lo que Will es hoy.





	1. Fiesta

acababa de perder a su madre un año antes y sentía aún profunda tristeza. Will que sólo tenía un puñado de amigos y jamás había tenido novio.

Claro que era guapo, con el cabello rizado y largo, hebras color chocolate que acariciaban un rostro lampiño, de piel rosada y suave. Ojos azules, brillantes, grandes y con gruesas pestañas castañas, facciones hermosas y sólo ligeramente masculinas, como se espera de un omega. Apenas 16 años, y que había iniciado sus periodos de celo apenas ese año. Pero nada de eso era suficiente para compensar por la extraña aura de hostilidad que Will construía a su alrededor. Sus amigos sabían que una vz cruzada esa puerta Will era cariñoso, amigable y honesto.

Pero había accedido. Beverly andaba detrás de un chico mayor que ellos, un chico de último año de otra escuela. Cuando su coqueteo dio frutos y la invitó a aquella fiesta no había podido negarse a acompañarla, era peligroso dejarla ir sola con un montón de desconocidos de otra escuela. Ella argumentaba que los conocía, pasaba tiempo con ellos y Brian, el chico en cuestión, pero Will no se había dejado convencer, al final ella estaba emocionada de sacarlo de su casa al menos por un fin de semana.

¡Un fin de semana! Al parecer la familia de ese chico tenía una casa de verano a unas dos horas de la ciudad. Un montón de chicos de menos de 18 años, sin supervisión adulta, lejos de sus padres, en una casa privada con comida, bebida y quien sabe cuantas otras cosas a su disposición. Aquello no le pintaba nada bien. Pero Bev estaba emocionada, creía que debería soltarse, hacer amigos, buscar un alfa para salir y tal vez casarse después. Will no tenía planes de ir a la universidad, aunque su padre lo esperaba por sus buenas calificaciones. No, él quería casarse y dedicarse a su familia. Tener un esposo amable y cachorritos corriendo por los pasillos de una casa grande y hermosa, perros propios… Will no aspiraba a más de lo que su condición de género le aseguraba, sonaba bastante bien. Considerando lo difícil que le era relacionarse con la gente la idea de salir al mundo con alguna aspiración lo aterraba.

El sábado por la mañana metió en una mochila una camiseta, su cepillo de dientes, desodorante, sus audífonos, “Madame Bovary” y un par de barras de chocolate. Cuando se sentía nervioso Will comía chocolate, lo relajaba y lo ponía de buen humor para socializar. Bev pasó por el en su viejo auto a eso de las 10 de la mañana y condujeron por la autopista unas dos horas antes de subir por un bonito vecindario suburbano hasta la casa de la fiesta.

Ya había música sonando y al parecer había un patio amplio y una alberca. Chicos corrían y charlaban por ahí en trajes de baño de diferentes estilos, incluso había ya unos 3 omega más, podía reconocerlos por el aroma, por su apariencia y por su pequeño bolsillo frente al estómago, mucho más común de ver en las mujeres. Will sabía que aquella parte del cuerpo crecía durante el celo para albergar semen, la idea le daba bastante asco, incluso les habían enseñado que cuándo el ciclo de celo de un alfa concuerda con el de su pareja omega la cantidad de semen puede ser tal que su cuerpo luciría un embarazo “falso” producto del mismo.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en el celo ahora? Lo último que querría sería pensar en esos horribles días cuando se esperaba que se lo pasara bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Will, realmente agradezco que estés aquí conmigo. No que necesite la ayuda de un omega debilucho pero…

—Puf, sé que es más probable que tu tengas que salvarme a mí. Ni lo menciones.

Beverly le sonrió ampliamente, el tal Brian la saludo efusivamente y fingió educado interés en Will. Bev rápidamente se unió al grupo que bebía cerveza y comía bocadillos junto a un asador que apenas parecía estar en proceso de encenderse. Will intento mantenerse interesado en la conversación, eventualmente harto de los alfa y beta que insistían en coquetear con él, se alejó hasta una especia de banquita apoyada contra un muro. Saco su libro, se acurrucó en la sombra y se puso a leer.

Supuso que tratar con la gente facilitaría buscar una pareja adecuada, pero no le llamaban la atención, ni su plática ni su aroma. Probablemente moriría solo si seguía siendo así de quisquilloso. Tal vez la universidad no era tan mala idea.

Había pasado casi una hora leyendo cuándo se le ocurrió levantar la vista. Unos metros frente a él, sentado en las escaleras de lo que parecía ser una casa de huéspedes había un muchacho. No sabía que era, pero Will no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Cabello rubio cenizo, con facciones pronunciadas, labios delgados, espalda ancha. No podía ser mucho mayor que él, pero era mucho más apuesto que todos los chicos a su alrededor. Charlaba animadamente, y si bien Will no escuchaba una palabra sus acompañantes reían. Tenía la boca tan seca, debería beber algo. Pero no podía moverse, no podía dejar de mirar. Debía parecer un loco.

Escondió el rostro detrás de su libro y miró por encima de las páginas. Casi se cae de su asiento cuándo notó los ojos castaños, casi rojizos del muchacho rubio mirándolo directamente. Will enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, desviando la mirada pensando en una excusa válida para mirar fijamente a alguien como un animal de presa. Volvió la vista pero el muchacho ya no estaba ahí. Resistir el impulso por buscarle con la mirada le permitió conservar un aire de desinterés cuando una voz a su lado pregunto:

— ¿Te gusta el libro? — Su voz era mucho mejor de lo que podía imaginar, y su aroma. ¡Mierda! No le sorprendía que fuera un alfa, pero una discreta inhalación se lo confirmó. El aroma de un alfa feliz, un aroma terroso,  masculino. Le hablaba con un acento marcado que Will apenas entendió.

—S… sí. Aunque me pone de mal humor.

—No deberías leer si no te gusta.

—Me gusta… pero no me gusta leer esto…

—¿No te gusta la literatura francesa? Es una opción muy poco común, igual que sentarte a leer en plena fiesta.

—No soy bueno con las fiestas… Nunca puedo… La gente no se divierte conmigo. — Dijo buscando cambiar el tema. — Hablaba del libro… No me gustan las historias sobre infidelidad.

—A mí tampoco, debo decir que el comportamiento de Emma es deplorable a lo largo de la novela, pero es esa cotidianeidad en lo que hace y como combate la monotonía de su matrimonio lo que me mantuvo pegado a él.

—¿Lo leíste? — Susurró Will sorprendido.

—A mi también me gusta leer.. — Soy Hannibal.

—¿Hannibal? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Hannibal? — Soltó sin pensarlo, Hannibal arqueó una ceja y Will abrió la boca un par de veces como pez fuera del agua antes de responder. — Lo siento no quería… es un muy buen nombre, sí, muy varonil y serio y… Lo siento... Soy Will.

—Es un placer conocerte, Will. — Hannibal le ofreció la mano y Will la estrecho nervioso. El contacto envió un choque eléctrico hasta su cerebro, subió su mirada hasta los ojos castaños de Hannibal y vió algo ahí. No estaba seguro que. Pero algo le decía que no era el único en sentirse como si perteneciera a su lado. Cómo si toda su vida lo hubiera buscado sin saberlo. Era una sensación liberadora y extraña. Si ese era un fin de semana para romper las expectativas, podría empezar acercándose todo lo posible a alguien contra su propia naturaleza. — Mi nombre es bastante común en mi familia, no soy el primer Hannibal, desafortunadamente.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Lituania.

—Wow… Suena exótico. — Dijo Will, meditando sobre que decir a continuación, no sabía nada de ese país más allá de que en algún momento formaba una unión con Estonia y Letonia.

—Es diferente, eso te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No lo sé… —Susurró , Hannibal pareció ligeramente decepcionado, Will supuso que su instinto de Alfa le gritaba hacerle algún tipo de ofrenda, bueno aceptar no podía ser malo. — Sí,creo que sí.

—Espera aquí. — Dijo emocionado, alejándose apresuradamente. Regreso unos minutos más tarde con un par de latas de cerveza fría, Will notó que mucha gente tomaba cerveza del barril sobre la barra del asador, pero Hannibal le había llevado una lata cerrada para hacerlo sentir seguro. Algo dentro de él le aseguro que un Alfa que quería causar tan buena impresión debía valer la pena.

\----000-----

—No te creo… — Murmuró Will entre risas. Llevaba charlando con Hannibal fácilmente unas 3 horas, ahora estaban sentados, muy cerca uno del otro, en una hamaca bajo la sombra. Había varias latas de cerveza a su alrededor y se reían mientras comían los restos de papas y cebolla asada en sus platos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Crees que soy tonto? No eres un conde.

—Aún no, heredaré el título cuándo, en muchos años, muera mi padre. —Hablaba muy en serio, Will negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—No tienes que mentir para impresionarme, creo que ya lograste eso.

—Aunque nada me hace más feliz que escuchar eso, no lo hago para impresionar, sólo soy honesto. Mira. — Sacó de su cartera una fotografía, un Hannibal un poco más joven posaba junto a sus padres frente a un castillo, con ropa elegante y joyas costosas como Will jamás había visto. Parecía muy elaborado para ser una mentira, la foto incluso estaba maltratada, Hannibal debía llevarla consigo siempre.

—Tus padres se ven muy felices.

—Son buenas personas. Imagino que tus padres también lo son.

—Mi padre. Mamá murió hace un año.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Está bien, dicen que tengo que olvidarme de eso y seguir adelante. Que ella lo habría querido así.

—Tomarte el tiempo para sanar no es malo.

—Dile eso a mi papá, a veces siento que no hace nada por tratar de entenderme.

—Sé cómo es eso. — ¿Lo sabía? Hannibal parecía ser honesto, desde el principio.

—y ¿Cómo es eso de ser un Conde? Andar a caballo, grandes bailes… suena increíble.

—Es aburrido, y personalmente lo detesto. Esto…—Dijo señalando el tumulto de gente bailando y saltando a su alrededor. — Es por mucho lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida.

—Lo siento, pero eso es muy triste. — Se burló Will.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser el alma de la fiesta como tú, sentado en una esquina leyendo obras del romanticismo francés en un día hermoso como hoy. Tantos alfa queriendo acercarse y tu los rechazaste a todos, me pregunto que haces aquí en primer lugar.

—Vine como un favor. Además, tarde o temprano se habrían ido, a los alfa no les gustan los omega raros como yo.

—No comprendo que parte de ti puede ser rara, Will.

—Soy aburrido, no me gustan las fiestas, la gente… En cuanto se dieran cuenta se darían la vuelta, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos. Por eso prefiero estar solo. No soy uno de esos… omega coquetos.

—No, eres mucho más interesante que eso, eres extremadamente hermoso.

—Puff, tienes que revisarte la vista.

—Mi vista está perfectamente, para ser honesto me  da gusto que les rechazaras, quise acercarme a ti desde que entraste por esa puerta.

—No digas tonterías. —Susurró sonrojándose hasta las orejas, Hannibal ensancho aún más su sonrisa, Will era precioso avergonzado, estaba cómodo, podía oler la confianza que despedía, y tenía poco que ver con el alcohol. En un impulso que no pudo detener se inclinó frente a él y a pesar de su sorpresa le beso los labios suavemente.

—Ha…Hannibal…no. — Susurró confundido, empujando suavemente, Hannibal no aflojó su abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No soy lo que quieres… No soy lo que los Alfa como tú quieren…

—¿Los alfa como yo? Por Dios, Will, ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo quiero? Quiero saberlo todo, sobre ti, sobre tu pasado, tu futuro. Desde que te vi… sentí algo extraño, sé que sentiste lo mismo. No podía dejar de mirarte, quería comprenderte, acercarme. Y luego me di cuenta de que me mirabas igual, cómo si no existiera nadie más… No tiene que existir nadie más Will.

—Hannibal… —Lo sabía, sabía lo que había sentido, pero aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No debería creer en esas palabras. Pero tan cerca el uno del otro, Will no podía pensar. El aroma poderoso y seguro a alfa inundaba sus sentidos, se sentía protegido, querido, sentía que ese era su lugar. Hannibal buscó sus labios de nuevo y está vez no intento alejarse, se limitó a explorar la boca ajena con el mismo entusiasmo, compartiendo similares jadeos cuando la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

—Esto no está bien…

—No te preocupes.

—Yo no soy así.

—Eres perfecto.

Su convicción era tal que Will llegó a pensar que lo era. Perfecto y digno de que lo amaran de esa forma tan súbita, tal vez Hannibal era el alfa con el que había soñado.

\-----000----

Las horas siguientes fueron un borrón para Will, en cierto punto de la noche la música subió y más gente llegó a la fiesta, el alcohol explotó, los invitados habían traído sus propias bebidas, ahora por lo menos 50 personas gritaban, reían, bebían y nadaban, Había espuma en la alberca, animales inflables y el aroma a carne asada no terminaba por desaparecer. Había luces de colores iluminando todo y muchos pequeños nidos de gente tirada en el pasto comiendo, charlando, riendo.

Había hecho con Hannibal en un día lo que no había hecho con andie en años. Había bebido más de lo que su padre le permitía, había bailado al ritmo de música estruendosa, había besado a alguien hasta sentirse mareado. Y no estaba arrepentido. Lo sentía, no sabía si era instinto o que, pero estaba seguro que sí había algo como un alma gemela en este mundo Hannibal tenía que ser la suya. Por la forma en que su aroma lograba atraerlo, tranquilizarlo, por como sus brazos parecían amoldarse perfectamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Estuvieron en el patio trasero y luego en el pórtico un buen rato, charlando. Sobre todo. Sobre Will y su padre, severo pero justo, que esperaba tantas cosas de su único hijo. Sobre como todo lo que Will quería era tener una vida tranquila. Sobre Hannibal y su madre que ahora esperaba una hermanita para él, sobre el peso que el título de su padre ponía sobre su educación y su futuro. Sobre el clavicordio y los perros, sobre pasear a caballo y pescar en un lago en medio de la nada.

Supuso que era esa atmosfera tan cálida la que lo tenía sumido en un profundo trance, esa comodidad que Hannibal parecía expedir facilitaba que Will quisiera acurrucarse en sus brazos como ahora, escuchando el latido de su corazón, siguiendo las líneas de su chaqueta hasta su barbilla.

—Sí pareces un príncipe.

—Conde… — Corrigió Hannibal con fingida seriedad.

—Puedo presumir que besé a un conde, seré el chico más popular de la escuela.

—Sabía que no era mi conversación lo que te atraía.

—No, claramente es tu acento, es sexy. — Bromeó Will, su aroma era la dulce esencia de un omega relajado, embriagante y sumisa. Su afirmación tenía algo de cierto, la voz grave y acentuada enviaba volteos de electricidad por su cuerpo.

Hannibal sonrió y su corazón se detuvo un momento. Antes de que pudiera razonarlo estaban besándose de nuevo, pero está vez algo era diferente. Oh.

Mierda, pensó Will, esto era lo que decían los libros que sucedía cuándo los jóvenes se rebelaban. Ahora estaba contra el muro, los labios de Hannibal habían dejado sus labios y recorrían su cuello en una serie de besos húmedos que parecían carbón al rojo vivo sobre su piel. Un jadeo acompaño una pequeña mordida juguetona sobre la glándula de su cuello. Estaba duro, se dio cuenta entonces, y Hannibal no se quedaba atrás, Will trató de no imaginarlo.

Era un chico discreto y tímido, pero era humano, Will tenía una caja bajó su cama, detrás de las maletas y los juegos de mesa, que contenía un par de revistas PlayOmega! Sabía cómo se suponía que el miembro de un alfa debe lucir. Grande, hinchado, húmedo. Cuándo se masturbaba a Will le gustaba pensar en el nudo, aquella parte bulbosa en la base de todos los alfa, le gustaba imaginar lo que debía sentirse cuándo aquella parte inflamada se fijaba a tu cuerpo en el calor abrasivo del celo. Se perdió en esa fantasía un segundo y fue cuándo todo se fue al carajo.

Hannibal lo beso de nuevo, Will descubrió sus ojos hambrientos y llenos de deseo. Podía oler su deseo y la lubricación que comenzaba a humedecer sus piernas y su ropa interior. Quería perderse en ese sopor salvaje, quería que Hannibal fuera su primera vez, quería ser suyo de cada forma posible.

—Will…

—Sí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, por favor…

— ¿Entiendes lo… lo que va a pasar? —Susurró Hannibal, su voz rasposa por el deseo, Will asintió tontamente con la cabeza. — Will…

—Está bien… Eres tú. Sólo quiero que seas tú.

No espero otra palabra. Will no conocía la casa por dentro pero Hannibal debía hacerlo pues con el omega en brazos subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta un pasillo con varias puertas, dos de ellas estaban cerradas, probablemente ocupadas con gente haciendo justo lo que ellos pensaban hacer. Encontraron una habitación vacía y apenas cerraron la puerta antes de encontrarse en la cama, arrancándose la ropa con algo muy parecido a la violencia, mientras sus bocas permanecían unidas en una nueva serie de besos. Si decidía pensar racionalmente Will probablemente se arrepentiría. Pero no tenía nada de perder.

Tal vez beber no había sido una buena idea, en la oscuridad de la habitación su vista estaba nublada, podía sentir los finos dedos del rubio recorriendo su piel, no sintió cuando perdió la ropa hasta que el calor del cuerpo de Hannibal presiono directo contra su piel. Besos bajaron de nuevo por su cuello, por su pecho hasta sus pezones, ahora erectos. El gemido que escapó de sus labios ante la atención envió una bandera roja directo a la entrepierna del alfa.

Bajó los dedos hasta su entrada, palpando con las yemas la humedad que comenzaba a escurrir hasta la cama, el primer dedo que entró a su cuerpo lo hizo con algo de torpeza, pero con cuidado. La cosa se complicó a medida que el número de dígitos aumentaba y Will comenzaba a asustarse. Ahora sentía el enorme miembro de alfa presionándose  ardiendo contra su muslo, de ninguna forma aquello iba a entrar.

—No te preocupes. —Susurró Hannibal como leyéndole el pensamiento. — No te haré daño.

Will cerró los ojos cuándo los dedos abandonaron su cuerpo. Ahora había algo mucho más caliente presionando en su lugar. Quiso morderse el labio, nervioso, asustado, pero el alfa no lo permitió, besándole cariñosamente para distraerlo de la sensación abrumadora de tenerle dentro.

—Mierda… —Murmuró Will, aferrándose al cuello de Hannibal mientras este soltaba un gemido ronco sobre su hombro. Sus dedos estaban firmemente plantados alrededor de sus muslos, pero su respiración estaba agitada. Aquello dolía, mucho. Era extraño, Will no podía decidir si le gustaba o no, estaba inclinándose hacia el no.

Pero Hannibal no iba a rendirse, recuperó la suficiente compostura para comenzar un vaivén lento y amable contra su cuerpo, sus labios de nuevo unidos. El peso y el movimiento hicieron crujir la cama y ambos trataron de no reírse ante lo ridículo de su preocupación, de en medio de una fiesta escandalosa, molestar a alguien con el ruido de su pasión.

—¿Estás bien?...

—Sí… Me… me duele.

—No pienses en eso… piensa en mí, eres mío ahora Will…

—Hannibal, yo no… ah…

—Está bien… quiero oírte.

—Ah, Hannibal… ¡Oh! — Eso era nuevo. Algo en lo profundo de su cuerpo vibró cuando el nudo de Hannibal, lo bastante inflamado por el sexo cómo para sentirse, golpeo contra él. Su fantasía recurrente sobre aquella parte sellándose profundamente contra él, atándolos juntos en un ritual extraño le hizo olvidar el dolor.

Ahora todo eran gemidos, sudor y ese chirrido de la cama que se había vuelto sugerente. Aumentaba al ritmo de las embestidas y el volumen de la voz de Will que brotaba de sus labios fuera de control. Bueno, no estaba en celo así que seguramente no sería anudado, pero ahora no podía importarle menos.

—Will… Voy a venirme. — Anunció Hannibal en un hilo de voz, su aliento ahora una cadencia irregular que se estrellaba contra el rostro sudoroso del omega debajo. — ¿Qué… hago?

—Ah… Hannibal, dentro, por favor…quiero sentirte dentro…

Hannibal soltó una serie de palabras en lituano que Will sólo pudo asumir eran improperios. Hubiera deseado repetirlos a medida que su ritmo tomaba enloquecidas nuevas alturas. Si se tocaba se vendría también, lo sabía. Viendo el rostro contorsionado de placer del alfa, sudoroso y atractivo frente a él, no le importó nada más.

El orgasmo fue completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, mucho más concentrado, mucho más satisfactorio a pesar del dolor. Su voz salió quebrada por el placer, y el rubio no resistió más. Su descarga caliente casi hizo al omega llorar, o tal vez fue la violenta mordida sobre su glándula omega que le arrancó una lágrima rebelde y un par de gotas de sangre, era doloroso, terriblemente, pero quería sentir más de ese dolor y la pertenencia que le trajo. Se enterró en la curvatura de su cuello mientras sus agitadas respiraciones luchaban por el oxígeno que parecía haber abandonado la habitación.

Cuándo Hannibal salió de su cuerpo Will sintió un último estremecimiento, instintivamente acurrucándose a su lado cuñando el alfa se desplomó en la cama- El vibrato de su pecho no era sólo su respiración, estaba ronroneando, profunda e impulsivamente. El pecho de Hannibal, con delgado bello rubio decorando un sendero sugerente hasta su miembro, vibraba con una gruñido de respuesta, ahogándose en el delicioso aroma de omega satisfecho.

—Mi padre va a matarme…y luego va a castigarme hasta que cumpla 30…— Hannibal correspondió su preocupación con una risa que a Will le pareció encantadora.

—¿Serviría de algo que me disculpara?

—No lo sé… No creo. Te golpeará.

—Puede golpearme todo lo que quiera, no te dejaré, no ahora que eres mío.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —Susurró Will confundido, mirando en dirección a su rostro, podía ver sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. — Quieres… ser novios… ¿y todo eso?

—No me interesa ser tu novio. —Will sintió su pecho encogerse, entonces ¿para que marcarlo si no lo quería? Su ansiedad hizo una aparición de gala, llenando su pecho de miedo y arrepentimiento. Hannibal siguió hablando. — No, eres perfecto, no tengo duda de que mi sangre ha estado buscándote Will, tuve el honor de encontrarte, no voy a dejarte ir.

—Hannibal… Pero tú vas a irte.

—Te llevaré conmigo, pasaremos tu próximo celo juntos y con mis cachorros en tu vientre nadie podrá evitar que te haga mío de forma legal. — Hablaba en serio, o Will quería pensar que esa explosión de fuegos artificiales en su pecho era legítimo amor, no sólo ilusiones tontas en su cabeza. — ¿Te irás conmigo?

—Sí. —A dónde fuera, iría al fin del mundo con su alfa. Su alfa, sus mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo ante esa idea. Se sentía correcto, perfecto, no sentía que llevaba menos de 12 horas de conocer a quien ya había decidido sería padre de sus hijos. — ¿Vas a estar conmigo?

—Siempre… Lo prometo.

El resto de la noche pasó en un suspiro, durmiendo acurrucados en un lugar desconocido, pero sin que Will se preocupara lo más mínimo por ello. No tenía miedo de nada por una vez. Probablemente tendrían que decirse muchas cosas, sus apellidos para empezar. Le daría su teléfono, tendrían citas, un cortejo breve hasta su próximo celo y entonces vivirían juntos en Lituania, podría escuchar a Hannibal tocar el clavicordio y aprender a montar a caballo…

Charlaron algo más en la madrugada, cuándo el sueño se había disipado pero no el sopor. Entre caricias y besos, durante muchas horas. Afuera la fiesta iba y venía, el griterío y la música intermitentes, pero ellos permanecieron en esa habitación, acurrucados bajo las sabanas, charlando como viejos amigos.

Sobre la casa de Hannibal, sobre lo mucho que quería tocar para Will. Sobre cómo a medio día, o cuando pudieran levantarse, le diría a sus padres que tenía toda la intención de casarse con él. Eventualmente Will volvió a quedarse dormido, arrullado por el silencio que trajo el amanecer, y por el calor que Hannibal emitía y que sobrepasaba todo en su mente.

En toda su vida anterior y hasta muchos años después, Will no volvería a dormir tan profunda y pacíficamente.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y su vida luego de Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es un fic largo, pero era muy extenso para formar parte del original.

Debió saberlo. Estaba mintiendo. Le había mentido y se había acostado con él. Le había marcado el cuello con violencia. Sin el sopor del alcohol y el deseo había recordado que sólo la marca del celo podía generar un vínculo, una mordida como esa era un sistema de apartado, una burla, una deshonra. Era una letra escarlata marcada para siempre en su cuello.

Despertó sólo, y cuándo bajo, cabello alborotado y sonrisa tonta, Hannibal había desaparecido, nadie sabía dónde estaba, Beverly le dijo que no volvió a la escuela luego de eso y eventualmente dejó de hablar con Brian debido a su poco interés en cooperar con el paradero de su supuesto amigo. Se reencontraron en la universidad, pero el interés de Will por contactar a Hannibal había disminuido igual que el de Beverly por el muchacho.

Beverly lo había mirado boquiabierta mientras bajaba, vulnerable en busca de un sueño que se fue antes de que nadie en la casa estuviera despierto. Estaba sorprendida de que Will pudiera actuar de ese modo tan espontaneo e irresponsable. Lo había visto charlar y besarse con ese alfa apuesto, lo celebró incluso, pero acostarse con él, dejarle marcarlo de esa forma. Eso no era nada como él.

No dijo nada, Will tenía la miseria reflejada en el rostro. El camino a casa luego de eso fue largo y silencioso, una verdadera pesadilla. Cuándo finalmente llegó su padre lo supo de inmediato, apestaba a alfa, y no podía tener una bufanda al cuello por siempre. Estaba postergando lo inevitable.

 Su padre reacciono justo como se esperaba, le dio un castigo de meses, le gritó, lo dejó sin cenar ese día. Estaba furioso por su estupidez, porque eso no era lo que esperaba de su hijo, su omega bien portado con calificaciones perfectas, su orgullo. La decepción en su voz apuñalo a Will aún más profundo que esa mordida deshonrosa que trataba de ocultar en la escuela. Sus calificaciones bajaron peligrosamente.

Lloró durante un par de días. No comía, no hablaba y pasaba toda la tarde durmiendo. Esperaba que al despertar se encontrara con que todo había sido una pesadilla y Hannibal estaría a su lado, sonriendo y besándole, cumpliendo sus promesas. Pero no sucedió. No importaba cuánto llorará Hannibal no volvió, luego de una semana ya no había nada en su cuerpo que llorar, nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Y  Will pasó rápidamente del llanto a la rabia. Estaba furioso con Hannibal, consigo mismo, con Beverly por presentarlos, por no saber nada del sujeto, ni su nombre, ni su teléfono. Estúpido… Ahora estaba sucio y lo sabía. Sucio, manchado por un alfa que se había burlado de él, que lo había enamorado con palabras y caricias, que lo había hecho sentir especial cuándo no valía nada, ahora lo sabía, más aún ahora lo aceptaba.

Los alfa que coqueteaban con él antes lo evitaban, sin duda podían oler a otro en él, aún si Will se frotaba cada vez que se bañaba y se cubría de loción después. Estaba manchado. Manchado por ser uno de esos ilusos que se dejan seducir por cualquiera para darle justo lo que había querido. Le había dado su primer beso, su primera vez. Maldito mil veces.  Se habría marchado con él, habría dejado su vida atrás, sería un buen omega doméstico, tendría sus crías. Le habría dedicado su vida. Bueno ese fue su error. Su último error. Bien, que no coqueteen con él, Will Graham no necesita un Alfa.

Su castigo no valía nada. No tenía miedo, sólo rabia. Saltaba de su ventana al techito un piso abajo y se escapaba de casa casi cada noche. Iba y venía,  sin saber muy bien que pretendía encontrar. Un omega solo vagando en la noche era peligro potencial. A ese paso casi esperaba ser atacado, que otro borrara ese olor a Hannibal que persistía en su piel. “Te llevaré conmigo”, a la mierda. Ese mentiroso desalmado. Will lo odio de verdad, odio saber que no podía vivir sin él pero no tenía alternativa.

En uno de sus viajes, deambulando en una tienda 24 horas conoció a Matt.

Matt era un alfa, alto, cabello castaño, fuerte. Con músculos marcados y tatuajes, un chico malo, rebelde, que compraba alcohol con una identificación falsa y que ignoró el olor de otro en Will en cuanto lo miró a los ojos.

—Hey. —Le dijo, Will lo miró por sobre la barra de chocolate que masticaba distraídamente afuera de la tienda. — ¿Qué hace un omega tan solito a esta hora?

—Comer chocolate. — Había respondido, esperando que su actitud aburriera al alfa, no sucedió, soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Eres un cabrón eh? Me gusta, los omega son siempre tan aburridos… Soy Matt.

—Will.

— ¿Quieres un café para ese chocolate Will?

— ¿Tienes auto?

—Todo un cabrón, haha. Sí, tengo auto. ¿Por?

—Cómprame un café y te diré porque. — Susurró Will poniéndose de pie, Matt lo miró curioso y lo siguió hasta la tienda y más tarde a su auto. Era un bonito auto, su familia debía tener dinero. Terminaron en el asiento de atrás antes de que el café estuviera frío. Abrirle las piernas a alguien más se sentía como la venganza perfecta. Joder, sí, iba a joderse a ese desconocido hasta olvidar a Hannibal.

 Dejó que lo marcará, se dejó cubrir de semen, de rasguños. Se dio el lujo de gozar de lo pronto que Matt había descubierto su próstata y lo sensible que era.  No era especialmente cómodo, apretados en un auto, sus piernas sobre la tela áspera del asiento mientras Matt devoraba su cuello, su pecho y el hacía lo posible por no perder la cabeza con cada estocada certera. Era mejor que Hannibal, lo había decidido cuándo se vino por primera vez. Tal vez no era cierto, pero lo hacía sentir mejor.

Dejó que Matt le ayudara a descubrir su gusto por el sexo oral, por las suaves mordidas en su cuello, que le invitara comida, dulces. Matt gustaba de él. Sería tan fácil quedarse con él. A Matt no le importaron las mordidas de Hannibal cuándo las vio, sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.  Tal vez aún podría casarse con un buen alfa y tener la vida que soñaba.

Tal vez si se aferraba a esa fuerte espalda, enterrando los dedos en ella y empalándose en un miembro grande y ardiente como el que lo atormentaba, podía olvidarse de todo. Podría borrar de su piel todo rastro de quien lo había herido.  Matt era apasionado, lo follaba fuerte contra el asiento del auto, contra la ventana o en su casa siempre vacía. Era la única forma en que Will podía calmarse, gritando el nombre de alguien más luego de venirse con entusiasmo.

Desquitaba su dolor con besos apasionados, su frustración con caricias y cumplidos, y su odio agitando las caderas, cabalgando a un alfa que no quería pero necesitaba desesperadamente., exprimiéndole cada orgasmo como un premio que esperaba restregarle en la cara a Hannibal algún día.

No quería a Matt, sólo quería venganza, una segunda oportunidad,  quería olvidarse de todo y de todos mientras trataban de guardar silencio, azotándose contra la puerta de baños de restaurantes y detrás de los arbustos cuándo tenían sexo en el parque. No sabía mucho de Matt, no quería saber sólo sabía que no le importaba una marca como la que tenía y que no dejaba las suyas. Tal vez esperaba que Will le ofreciera su cuello con el celo. Con tal de olvidar a Hannibal lo habría hecho. Matt estudiaba para entrar a la escuela de medicina, sería un buen padre si tenían cachorros. Era buen sexo, sexo que lo hacía olvidar. Eso sería suficiente. Podía vivir el resto de su vida con ese chico, tal vez la respuesta, la solución estaba frente a sus ojos.

Estaba considerando mandar al cuerno a su padre, mudarse con Matt y dejarse marcar en su próximo celo cuándo se dio cuenta. Estaba retrasado. Hannibal había desaparecido hace poco más de un mes. Su celo no había ocurrido cuando le correspondía, y al paso de los días Will se preocupó más y más. Si no estaba en celo… ¿Cómo?

No, eso era imposible. Un omega sólo puede concebir durante el celo. ¿Verdad? No podía tener tan mala suerte.

—Sólo tienes que orinar en la puntita.

—No soy tonto Bev sé leer.

—No me hables así, yo no estoy embarazado a los 16.

—Cállate… no estoy embarazado. —Salió del baño de la habitación de su amiga con la prueba en la mano. Beverly suspiró. Positivo, de nuevo. Habían comprado cada marca disponible en la farmacia, todas habían salido positivas. — Mierda…

—Joder, pudiste pedirme un condón, te lo habría dado. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me lo voy a sacar, antes de que Matt se dé cuenta.

—Will, piénsalo bien. Ni siquiera te agrada Matt, sólo te gusta su nudo. — Will enrojeció, desviando la mirada.

—Es… grande. ¡Olvida eso! Si no lo saco pronto podrán olerlo, mi padre va a castigarme 30 años más, nadie quiere juntarse con los que quedan embarazados en la preparatoria, estoy arruinado…

—Dale unos días… podría ser de Matt.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no lo  es… Tiene un mes y dos semanas de esa fiesta Bev. No me atrevería a decirle, ningún alfa quiere cachorros ajenos.

—Dile que es suyo, te creerá.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a atarlo a mí con un hijo que podría tener la maldita cara de Hannibal? ¿Qué le diré cuándo nazca rubio eh? No, no puedo hacerle eso. Este bebé tiene que irse. ¿Irás conmigo?

—Claro que sí, Will. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

\-----000-----

Aún con Bev a su lado Will estaba vomitando de los nervios, o de nauseas, no estaba muy seguro. Tenía que hacerlo hoy, si no lo hacía hoy Matt no tardaría en darse cuenta. No soportaría otro rechazo. El bebé se iría, su celo se presentaría en algún momento y  se quedaría con un buen alfa a su lado, eso era todo.

La sala de espera estaba llena de hombres y mujeres en diferente estado de embarazo, todos algo mayores que Will, y si bien él tenía a su amiga casi todos iban con su esposo o su alfa. Sintió el pecho oprimirse de nuevo. Si Hannibal no hubiera  mentido, si estuviera a su lado, le habría dado gusto saber que tendrían un bebé. Se casarían antes de lo pensado. Todo sería mágico.

Pero Hannibal no estaba, sólo Will y un bebé que no quería. ¿No lo quería? Estaba ahí, ahora lo sabía.  En ese consultorio blanco y estéril en el que lo revisaban  se sintió muy consciente de ello. Debió decir que no a un ultrasonido. Debió dejar que la idea de una célula muy grande fuera fácil de matar. Ese nudito blanco dentro de él era un bebé, su bebé. Y estúpido como había sido su encuentro, era producto del amor. No podía. No podía matarlo. Debería, lo sabía. Su vida sería más fácil. Pero este era su error, y debía pagar las consecuencias.

Siempre podría darlo en adopción, llevarlo a término y que una buena familia se ocupara de él. Esa era la mejor opción. Sí. Podría volver a su vida casi como si nada. Podría decírselo a Matt, decirle que ese bebé no formaría parte de sus vidas.

Eso lo dejó pensando de nuevo. Parte de sus vidas. ¿Quería que Matt fuera parte de su vida? Era lo más sencillo, era la mejor opción. Se había dicho que no necesitaba un alfa, pero no había actuado acorde a ello. Claro que lo quería, siempre lo había querido. Pero no podía intentar enamorase de Matt y juntar la fuerza para sentir el bebé de otro hombre crecer en s cuerpo al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si al final no podía deshacerse de su hijo? Matt no se quedaría y no podía culparlo. Incluso al saber que estaba esperando tendría todo el derecho de irse.

Había agotado su última oportunidad con Matt cuándo decidió continuar con su embarazo. Tenía que ser justo con él.

—Hola, lindura. —Oh, claro. Estaba en ese café, el que tanto les gustaba. Tenía una botella de agua enfrente a medio tomar cuándo Matt entró y lo beso cariñosamente. Tal vez si hubiera pensado en algo más que sí mismo habría notado el cariño en sus ojos, sincero y profundo, Matt daría la vida por ese omega que había encontrado al azar, si lo aceptaba lo haría suyo para siempre. Pero Will lucía terrible, estaba pálido, el cabello ensortijado y despeinado, los ojos (su parte favorita) estaban rojos y nublados.

—Will, ¿estás bien?

—No… Es decir, no es nada malo.

—No luces muy bien, déjame conseguirte algo de comer.

—Está bien, Matt. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Está bien, dispara. —Dijo intranquilo. Will abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. No podía pedirle nada. Mintió, había tenido el ejemplo perfecto mes y medio antes.

—No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme.

—¿Will? — Su cerebro pareció fundirse. No comprendía lo que acababan de decirle.

—No quiero salir contigo, no quiero que me llames, que vayas a mi casa.

—¿Hice algo mal? —Murmuró Matt, confundido, su rostro demostraba que estaba herido, pero Will no lo miró a los ojos. — Will, si hice algo dímelo, haré lo que sea para...

—No… soy yo.

—Ah, no eres tu soy yo. ¿En serio? No me jodas.

—Es cierto. Hice algo estúpido, y no quiero verte sufrir por ello. No quiero que pases por lo que yo tengo que pasar. No te quiero conmigo.

—Will, dime que está sucediendo… Yo te quiero, por favor, voy muy en…

—Yo no te quiero… lo intenté pero no te quiero. Estar contigo sería injusto, porque realmente no puedo enamorarme de ti. — Aquello era cierto. No se quedó a ver la expresión rota de Matt, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación por casi dos días. Matt no llamó, mi fue a buscarlo. Todos se daban por vencidos con el tan fácilmente.

Le dijo a su padre. Ya sabía lo que vendría. “Eres un estúpido, irresponsable, me avergüenzo de ti, no puedo creer que me hagas esto” Todas, en una horda de gritos y llanto. Will no podía sentirse peor, pero estaba equivocado, su padre había sacado una botella. Luego de 10 años de no beber, él lo había obligado a recaer. Bien hecho… y para nada.

\-----000-----

—Venga, sonríe…

—No me siento muy feliz…—Explicó Will, Beverly le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Anda, es mi cumpleaños…

—Bev, no me siento muy festivo.

—Sonríe, sólo una foto. —Will sonrió de la única forma que podía desde hace meses, de forma incomoda, sus ojos igual de tristes.

Nada había mejorado luego de asumir que no podía deshacerse de su bebé, ni cuándo escuchó latir su corazón y decidió quedárselo. Luego supo que era una niña, su niña… no quería dársela a nadie, su hijita… No importaba quien fuera su padre. Podía olvidarse de eso ahora.

Podía pero era difícil. Tenía que ir a la escuela diario, con la gente que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de prejuicios, que se burlaban, o simplemente lo rechazaban. Ni hablar de una relación, si no fuera por Bev nadie se acercaba a él. Supuso que eso pasa cuando vives en una ciudad pequeña y moralista.

Su padre había dejado de beber luego de que Will cumpliera 4 meses de embarazo. Pero su relación continuaba algo tensa. Lo apoyaba, pero estaba enojado y Will podía entenderlo. Su actitud lo hacía sentir más sólo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se cortó el cabello o hizo algo divertido? No lo recordaba. Con casi 6 meses Will se dedicaba a vagar por el mundo, de la escuela a la casa a su trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Dormía unas 3 horas al día y comía lo suficiente para que su bebé estuviera bien.

Beverly le había sugerido buscar a Hannibal, pero no había tenido suerte. Aún si lo encontraba nada le aseguraba que aceptaría a su hija. No podía permitirle rechazarla a ella también.  La fiesta de Bev era esa noche, una fiesta ruidosa como la que ahora recordaba con resentimiento. No iría, ella lo sabía, por eso estaban ahora recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado buscando cosas para bebés.

 —Aw, Will mira. — Tenía un mameluco rosa con un perrito al frente. Will le sonrió vagamente de nuevo antes de revisar el precio.

—No lo sé… Tal vez el de pato, es un poco más barato.

—Oh, no seas así. Yo lo compraré para ti.

—No, Bev, es tu cumpleaños. Yo debería darte algo.

—Me vas a dar una sobrinita, tonto. Ya me darán regalos en la fiesta. —Desestimo arrojando la pieza a su carrito. Su padre pagaría el parto y todas sus consultas, así que Will se mataba trabajando para comprar todo lo demás. La cuna, un viejo cambiador y una carriola se habían llevado casi todos sus ahorros y eso que eran de segunda mano.  Una prima suya le dio algo de ropa de bebé que era de su primer hijo. El resto de su familia se avergonzaba de él y no le dirigían la palabra.

Seguramente Wal-Mart no era el mejor lugar para comprar ropa de bebé, pero eran buenas marcas y era lo que podía pagar. Tenía que empezar a comprar pañales también. Botellas, cepillos, toallas, una tinita. Los bebés necesitaban tantas cosas… Frotó su vientre como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Hablando de mi sobrina. —Apremió Bev. — ¿Ya decidiste su nombre?

—No. No lo sé. Pensaba llamarla Anne, como mi madre. Pero creo que a papá no le gustaría.

—¿Qué tal Beverly como su tía favorita?

—Deja de proyectarte en mi hija. — Se quejó Will, la sombra de una broma en su sonrisa. — Supongo que decidiré cuándo vea su cara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer… si se parece a él?

Will se detuvo en seco. Claro que esa era una posibilidad grande. Que fuera un diminuto recordatorio de Hannibal, que tuviera que ver su rostro en ella cada día.

—No puedo hacer nada. Se parezca a quien se parezca va a ser mi hija.

—Sí, claro…

—Mi padre invitó a mi familia a un baby shower, pero nadie vendrá, puedes venir si quieres, encargo un pastel…

—Oh, claro! Podemos decirle a Molly y a Reba, y a tu prima Alisson.

—Eso me gustaría.

No iría a la universidad, ahora estaba seguro. Su promedio no se había recuperado luego de Matt, y aún que así fuera no tenía dinero. Su padre se había ofrecido a mantenerlo luego del parto siempre que continuara trabajando. Eventualmente Will podría trabajar en la librería. Cuando fuera mayor de edad. Tendría 17 años cuando su hija se abriera paso en su vida. Esperaba de todo corazón que ella lo hiciera sentir menos solo.

\-----000------

Abigail nació un miércoles. Will nunca había sentido tanto dolor físico cómo cuándo dio a luz a su hija, cada grito, gemido y blasfemia a su padre, pues no había nadie más con él. No el Alfa que debería estar ahí. No. Ya no pensaba en Ha… En él.

Abigail fue un bebé pequeño, pero saludable, Will la nombró luego de ver su carita, sus matita de pelo castaño adornando su cabeza. Era más hija suya que de nadie más. Le agradeció a Dios por eso.

Pero tener un bebé era difícil. Abigial, desde el día que nació lloraba todo el día. Lloraba con Will, con las niñeras, se calmaba un poco con su abuelo, probablemente el aroma a Alfa lograba hacerla sentir segura. Will no lograba esto. Estaba desvelado, cansado, inundado de responsabilidades con la niña, la tarea, el trabajo. Ahora sí que no dormía y mucho menos tenía ganas de hacer algo “divertido”. Ya no salía con Bev, estaba gruñón todo el día e incluso deseo encerrar a su hija en el armario para apagar el ruido y poder dormir. Aquello era terrible, y jamás lo haría, pero desearlo añadía a la mezcla culpa, y eso no ayudaba.

Pasó casi 4 meses así antes de descubrir que la música clásica tumbaba a su hija. Dormía como roca, comía sin hacer berrinche o morderlo. Santo remedio.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Will se acostumbrara a Abigail, pero la amaba profundamente. Cuándo cumplió los 18 años comenó a trabajar con su padre y a los 20 se mudó con su hija a su pequeño departamento. Desde entonces Abigail era lo único que tenía. Si se parecía a Hannibal podía ignorarlo fácilmente, se parecía mucho más a él. Era suya. Y efectivamente. Ya no se sentía solo.


End file.
